1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns new multicolored flakes used for example in products for decorating surfaces.
It also concerns a method of preparing these new flakes.
It further concerns a decoration product using the new flakes of the invention.
Hereinafter, for convenience and without limiting the invention, the expression "products for decorating surfaces" refers to paint, varnish, floor coverings, wallpaper, plastics material or fabric coverings used in the decoration of floors, walls, ceilings, screens, display panels, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many methods of improving the appearance of surfaces in public places, the home and elsewhere. The application of one or more coats of paint to conceal the materials from which the surface is made is standard [practise] practice. Many different types of paint have therefore been developed, depending on the nature of the surfaces to be covered and the final finish required. One category of paints frequently employed for this purpose is so-called "flake" paint which gives a three-dimensional impression on the surface to which it is applied.
This type of coating usually includes a first layer of paint called the undercoat or support layer onto which uniformly colored flakes are sprayed using a system comprising a compressor and a gravity-fed spray gun for dry flakes, as marketed under the tradename SAGOLA.RTM., for example. The flakes are sprayed before the first coat is dry, the light flakes adhering to the support layer and covering it partly or totally, depending on the required effect. A layer of varnish is then applied to the surface to strengthen the adhesion of the flakes to the support layer and to cover both with a protective layer.
This type of paint provides a uniformly colored surface if flakes which are all the same color are used, but multicolored surfaces can be obtained by using flakes of different colors mixed together before they are sprayed onto the surface.
In the latter case the method has a number of drawbacks. The user must first mix the various kinds of flakes together in a very homogeneous manner to avoid areas of the surface being sprayed with a single kind of flake. A large number of batches of flakes of different colors must be stored to be sure to have available the colors needed to obtain the required multicolored effect on the surface. The flakes are usually marketed in containers weighing between about 15 kg and about 20 kg, representing a considerable amount of storage.
A main object of the invention is to remedy the above drawbacks by proposing new flakes which solve most of the problems associated with storage and mixing.